Star vs oneshots
by EVAunit42
Summary: Hey everyone, Mr.E here with an experimental idea: This story is all about oneshots not written by me. People who want to show what they wrote with all of you and hopefully you can give feedback and help some writers out. highly experimental but I'm working on it. Will put the contact information later. Today's story by XxinfamousxX321
1. Kitty Star and you (godlegend)

Hi everyone! Mr.E here hoping you are all having a great week.

So this was an idea I had for a while but i never got to doing. I was wondering, what if i have a series of oneshots written by well you readers? What if you send me any story ideas you wanted to try out and maybe get feedback for it? I know there's a lot of people are shy and don't like showing off their work so maybe this can be good for you all. It's an experimental thing right now but let's see how we go. First up is Godlegend on FF giving us a story about how to take care of your kitty star. So as a disclaimer, I only helped on this story, This is goldlegend's story and please give some feedback, it always helps writers better their craft. Enjoy and thank you Godlegend for asking me to do this. I am deeply honored.

* * *

(Fluffing a duck 1 hour edition start playing)

Hello there young weeboo of the internet!

Have you ever gotten bored of the plebeian cat-ears girls that you see ALL the times in almost every anime?

If the answer is Yes then congratulations, You came to the right place! (A/N: But if the answer is no then F*** you. What the f*** are you even here for?!)

In order to satisfy your curiosity (A/N: and your p***.) we have decided to merge the ever innocent Star Butterfly with the great culture (p***) symbol that was Anime cat-ears girls.

And so, here are the top 5 things you that would happened, if about the Star was an anime cat girl.

Let's begin!

Number 1-Feeding

"Marco, I'm hungry! Feed me!" Star said, nuzzling a sleepy Marco with a very cute face, happy yet frustrated expression.

"St-ar, it's only like *yawn* 6 AM. And I feed you my *milk* just last night." Marco said, still tired from what happened yesterday, especially last night.

Man, who know Star had such stamina in her?!

"I don't care, I want moreeeeeeeeeeeee!" Star whined, still with her cat like manner, causing Marco cheeks to turn bright like a tomato from the sheer cuteness on her face.

"Okay okay, just go downstairs, I'll change and be with you soon enough." Marco said dismissively like he was bored, but to be truth his heart was beating out of his chest from how close Star was to him.

"Yayyyyyyyyy! Thank Marco, you are the best." Star said happily, before leaned in over close to Marco and gave him a quick kiss, before jump off the bed and rushed down the stair.

"Be quick!" Star added.

Marco could only stared at the opened door to which Star just rushed out of, his brain still trying to understand what just happened.

After what seem like an eternity, Marco finally snapped out of his daze and stand up to dress, only one thought run through his mind.

"Totally worth it."

.

.

After a few minutes, Marco comes down the stair only to be greeted with the sight of the oven on fire, the fridge bent like it was hit by a charging bull, the fire alarm ringing while spraying water all over the house and Star sucking on her slightly burned thumb.

Marco simply put his hand up his chin, pondering about his life before coming to a conclusion.

"Still worth it."

Number 2-Medical Treatment

"Star, stay still! I can't treat you if you keep doing that." Marco said, frustration clear in his voice as he try to wrap the roll of bandages around Star burned finger as she kept squirming left and right, refusing to be treated.

If you think that this was due to Star cat's behavior and her already normal stubbornness

Then you are right.

But let me remind you that the one who was bandaging her was none other than Marco-the Safe Kid himself.

"HEY! WHO SAID THAT?!" Marco yelled angrily, before whipping his head 180 degrees at a dangerous speed and look frantically for the source of the voice.

After earning a weird look from Star and finding nothing, Marco just chuckled slightly before return to bandaging her, despite Star's yells and protest.

…Ehem, like I said, for Marco being… well, Marco, he decided that wrapping bandage around Star burned finger wasn't enough, so after 20 minutes of constant rambling about infection and side effect (of a slight-burned finger) Marco decided that it was a good idea to wrap the bandage around Star's entire arm.

Long story short, that's how a treatment for slight burn turn into a mummifying session.

"There, it is done. Nothing gone to wasted." Marco declared proudly.

"Marco, you used the entire roll." Star deadpanned.

"An entire roll is nothing for my best friend." Marco said, still as proud as ever.

"That's very sweet Marco, but we are being tied up by the bandages here." Star said blankly, and considering that this was Star, it was saying a lot here.

"So, you can said that we are in"- Marco paused, before pulling out a pair of black glasses and put it on-"a TIGHT situation." Marco said, beaming his biggest smile Star had ever seen yet, nudging her a few times as if to emphasize his point.

Star gave him the blankest of the blankest of looks.

"Oh don't be such a downer, what are you"-Marco put on his glasses again-" A SCAREDY CA-"

"Marco."

"Yeah you are right." Marco said before tossing the pair of glasses away.

Star only stared at him for a few small seconds, before letting out a small sigh.

"We really need to keep you away from the computer."

Part 3- Play times

As some of you might know, cats loveeeeeee to play.

But oh no, I'm not talking about fetching a stick or something like that.

When I said they want to play, it meant that they want to play with YOU!

They scratch the beautiful sofa that you bought, breaking everything in the house, and love to pull out the yarn ball that your grandma desperately needed to use.

Sure, you may think that it is just their "curiosity" and "nature" and think about how cute they are.

Can't you see?! Look at the ancient Egyptian! Why do you think there are so many statues of them being viewed as a god?! And how Pharaoh treated their citizen like slave but treat the cats with the utmost respect and love!

It's a CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU! THEY HAVE ALWAYS MANIPULATE US HUMANS INTO DOING THEIR BUSINESS~! AND THEY HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR GENERATIONS!

YOU THINK THE INDEPENDENCE DAY WAS REAL?!

NO! IT WAS ALL THE PLOY OF THE CATS ALL ALONG! IT WASN'T THE DAY OF INDEPENDENTS, IT WAS THE DAYS THAT THE CAT CREATED THE MOST POWERFUL COUNTRY IN THE WORLD!

WHY DO YOU THINK LINCOLN IS SO SUCCESSFUL THEN, HUH? IT WAS THE CATS!

THE WW2?! THE CATS WAS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, BUT FAILED! HITLER WAS JUST AN INNOCENT FOOL WHO WAS MANIPULATED!

AND NOW, THEY ARE DOING IT TO US AGAIN! THEY BUILT THE IDEAS OF BEING CUTE AND STRESS RELIEVING CATS, SO US HUMANS WOULD TOOK THEM IN AS "PETS", BUT IN REALITY, YOU ARE THE PETS!

THEY ARE EVERYWHERE NOW, FROM THE SOCIAL MEDIA TO YOUR GRANDMAS HOME, HELL, THERE IS EVEN ORGANIZATION MADE JUST TO PROTECT THEM!

BUT IT IS NOT TOO LATE, YOU CAN STILL SAVE HUMANITY! SPREAD THE WORDS AN-

OH NO! THEY ARE HERE! SPREAD THE WORDS! DON'T LET MY SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN! GO! SAVE YOURSEL-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Beep)

So-uhm- HI!

Today I will be your narrator, and since I'm new here, hope everyone forgive me if I do somethings wrong.

Ok, let's begin.

"Star! Stop scratching the sofas, you are ruining it!" Marco said in frustration, knowing full well that his words were fall on deaf ears.

"But I can't help it Marco, it's just feel so goooooooooooodddd!" Star said, stressing out the last word in a-totally-cute-not-creepy-as-all manner, before resuming scratching the sofas.

"God, where are my parents where I need them?!"- Marco mumbled angrily-"Seriously, why did they HAVE to go to a wedding at this exact tim-!" Marco said, before stopping as realization hit him like a wreaking ball.

"MOM!"

(Time skip)

"Finally, some sleep." Marco said, before letting out a yawn. It took him forever to get Star to sleep. Seriously, who know getting someone to sleep could be so difficult?! By the times he was done, it was already 6 PM.

Was this how parents feel when they have kids? He really feels empathizing with them now. It must have took a lot of tolls on them. (A/N: remember it kids)

Then again, how his parents were able to always keep that crazily cheerful attitude, was beyond him.

"Whatever, I will think about it tomorrow." Marco mumbled, readied to go to his bed room and take a deep nap.

But like Newton always said, GRAVITY. (A/N: Seriously, I f*** hate that guy. If that m*** didn't discover gravity then I could just flying all over the place now. That piece of s***.)

And so, Marco took a few small steps, before falling face flat on the chair, and passed out peacefully.

(4 hours later)

Marco shot ups, eyes wide open as he wraps his arms around himself. For whatever reasons, he feels really cold all of a sudden.

And then he see it.

Almost all of his pant is gone.

"AHH!" Marco let out a startled yelp, before quickly cross his arm to hide his manly underwear. (A/N: yeah, because white with pink hearts is very manly)

Marco brain work frantically for a solution to how his pants are gone, before he sees it.

A long strand of string on the ground.

Quickly, he began to follow the strand as it leads him closer and closer to-

The back of the sofa?

Then he sees it.

"Heheee, so cool." Right behind the chair, was none other than Star, hands playing with a yarn ball that just so happened to be blue, the same color his pants were.

Wow, what a coincidence!

"Star! What are you doing with my pants?!" Marco yelled, causing the oblivious Star to turn around

And look directly at his cross.

"AHH! MARCO! PUT YOUR PANT ON!" Star yelled as she covered her eyes.

"YOU ARE HOLDING MY PANT!" Marco yelled back with both embarrassment and anger.

"But I am playing with it! Can't you just…put some other pant on?!" Star responded.

"UGH! I don't have time for this!" Marco said, and before Star even realized it, his hands were holding onto her ears.

Well, you see, in the times that Star was being a cat, Marco had figured out her weakness.

Her ears.

It was just few hours ago actually, when Star keep bouncing all over the place, and frustrated, Marco forcefully grab her ears, thinking about how parents would do to a child.

Turned out, if you grabbed Star ears, she would become very weak, and would be very obedient afterward. It was the only reason Marco managed to get Star into bed in the first place. (A/N: There is some dirty joke that I'm missing)

"M-Marco." Star moaned, her face became very red all of a sudden, and was forced to hold on Marco legs for support, as if grabbing her ears took away all of her strength, leaving her defenseless.

"Okay Star, now le-!"

"KIDS, WE ARE HOME." All of a sudden, the back door swing open, revealing Marco parents in their usual clothes.

"We decided to go through the backdoor for some surpris-!"That was all Mrs Diaz got to say, before both her and her husband jaws dropped to the floor.

Let me reminded you this, you are readers, you know what actually happened.

But Marco parents however, just came home after leaving two teenagers in a house, alone, with no supervision.

So when they came home, the first thing they see was their son standing with only his underwear, his hands grabbing Star's head, while the girl was kneeling, her face faces his cross, completely flustered, and are holding onto his legs.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what was going on their head.

"W-Wait, it's not what it looks like!"

Ahhhh, famous last word.

Classic.

Part 4-Responsibility

"Okay Marco, we understand that you are a teenager and are growing up, but don't you think that was a bit…too far?!" Mrs Diaz said patiently and as softly as she could, but you must be dead if you can't notice the tension between them.

"MOM! FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Marco yelled angrily, hoping to break through the thick head of his parents.

"I-I CAN CONFIRM THA-!" Star weakly said, but was quickly silenced with a "Shh" by Mr Diaz.

"And you too Star! I know you two are growing up but at least wait another 4 years or-"

"DAD! I TOLD YOU, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!" Marco yelled at the top of his lung in embarrassment, effectively cut his dad ranting, before running back into his room.

"MARCO, WAIT-!" Rafael shouted out, but before he could finished, he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was none other than his wife, looking at him with a look that he knows too well.

Seeing this, Star felt it was too awkward for her to handle, decided that it was time to make her move.

"Umm, Mrs and Mr Diaz, if you not mind, umm.."- Star said meekly, as she slowly backing away from the married couple and to the stair-"I'm… just gonna go now." As soon as she finished her words, there was a gust of air, and Star disappeared from their views.

The two troubled parent could only look at the princess until a door closing sound could be hear, before looking at each other with a troubled looks.

"I'm worried about them Angela." Rafael said, taking his hand on hers as he did so.

"I know." Angela said softly, helping her husband calm down a bit even though she was very worried herself.

"It's just so soon! They are only 14 years old!" Rafael exclaimed, disbelief still in his voice.

"At least we waited for another year."

.

.

"UGH! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE STUPID ASSUMPTIONS?!" Marco said (yelled) loudly, before falling face flat on the bed with a sigh.

Marco head, although swarmed by billions of thought, ranging from blaming how his parent was insufferable, to thinking about Star and what his parent was implying, including his own opinion, his TRUE opinions about it, did not fail to notice the strange sliver circle sticking out under his pillow.

Confused and intrigued, Marco pulled it out of his pillow for a further examination.

Before spit out blood and pass out on the bed, resting him for good.

The strange circle thing, which was still laying on Marco's hand, was, you guessed it!

A pairs of sliver condom, with a single line written neatly on it:

The safe kid. Part 5- Having a good time

"Hey Star?" Marco said, causing Star to look at him with her sea blue eyes, catching his breath for a slight moment, as he suddenly feel very flustered and his cheeks begin to burn up.

For a slight, somewhat unknown reason in that slightest moment, Marco found himself unable to look away, like she had cast a spell on him to capture his very soul within those beautiful…no, MAGNIFICENT eyes that look like it belong to a goddess, not a girl that he had the pleasure of knowing and living with for a year.

"Yeah Marco?!" Star said oh so casually with her honey-coated voice obliviously, snapping Marco out of his trance like state and broke eyes contact, still with his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Marco, are you sick?" Star quickly said in a slight panic voice thinking that the blush on his cheek was because of sickness, and it caused Marco heart ache just looking at Star's eyes filled with concern, which he, unintentionally caused.

"NO!" Star flinched a bit at the voice, making Marco to feels even more guilty than before. "I mean-I mean no Star, there's nothing to be worry about."

"Marco…" Star whined, knowing full well that Marco was hiding something from her, like always.

"I'm not a kid you know, you could tell me." Star said, hurt that Marco decided to not telling her his own troubles again, but chose to not argue.

Marco looked pained for a second, but knew that there is no way he can tell her what was on his mind, at least not yet. So instead, he chose the simple answer.

"Okay Star." Marco said with a smile while rubbing her head, which seem to ease her mind a bit as she purr pleasantly, but not completely.

"Fine, but remember this Marco"-Star said softly, before lean her head on Marco's chest and hug him tightly-"If you have anything you want to say, just do it okay? I will always be there for you."

As soon as those words were spoken, Star realized what she just said and felt her cheeks reddened heavily, and so she shoved her head in Marco chest even closer, pretending to be nuzzling him but in actuality was trying to hide her red cheeks.

Unknowing to her, so was Marco and imagined how glad he was when Star decided to rest her head on his chest, making her unable to see his own blushing face.

"Okay." Marco replied, trying to keep the cool tone in his voice and for once, succeded. And then the two just fell into silence.

So the two just kinda sit there, lost in their own thought, and not realizing what was really happening to one another.

…Sigh.

I'm pretty sure this is exactly what happened in the show as well.

Soon enough, Star began to feel to feel very sleepy, as the beating sound of Marco heart and his naturally breathing, act like a melody to her cat sensitive ears, combining with the warm heat of Marco body making her want to fall asleep right there and then.

"Marco." Star said, pausing to let out a small yawn, before tighten her hug on Marco to feel his heat a bit better. "Wake me up when it's dinner, okay?" Star asked, to which Marco only stared at for a moment, before giving her a small smile.

"Fine." Marco replied.

"Thanks Marco." Star replied back with a cute smile of her own, before closing her eyes and slowly doze off into the realm of blissful and happy realm that was sleeping, her clutch on Marco still as tight as ever. Before Star even knew it, she was out like a light.

After a small moment of silence and listening to each other breathing, Marco decided that it was time and tried to stand up and prepare the dinner, knowing full well Star will be hungry by then.

The keyword being "tried".

Marco let out a startle yelp as he felt Stars tail wrap itself around his neck, effectively preventing Marco from leaving, as Star tighten her grip on Marco even more.

Marco, being trapped even more than before, looked for a way to escape, but after a minute of frantic search, realizing that he was not going to go anywhere, Marco let out a small sigh, before pick up the remote and turned the TV on.

Searching for the right channel for another minute, Marco finally stopped at a cooking one. Dropping his remote to the side, Marco just sits back, relax and watch the TV peacefully.

Almost like a reflex, Marco rests his hand on Star's beautiful golden hair and skims his hand on it, enjoying the ways her beautiful hair smoothly going through his hand, the feeling of her smooth and sleek hair rummaging through his hand was indescribable, but it was sure as hell satisfying. Not stopping at that however, Marco pressed his finger on Star ears and nuzzled it, earning a small purr and smile from her.

Smiling to himself, he continued this process, while his head begins to think about how crazy of a week it had been since Star becomes a cat, the house being messed up, his weekend ruined with his parent and worse of all, the revelation under his pillow.

Then in the mid of his thought, Marco looks down at Star still sleeping form, feeling the tail sliding around his neck softly and pleasantly, before letting out a small sigh accompanying by a happy yet tired smile on his face.

"You are lucky that I love you." And with that being said, Marco lean back again the sofa, his hand still petting Star head nuzzling at his chest comfortably, and enjoy the silence that follows.

Unknowingly to him, Star heard it all, and responded by hugging him even tighter, a small blush forming on her cheeks, before truly descending to the realm of blissful sleep.

* * *

So, hey, what's up?

My name is Godlegend, and I am the creator of this chapter.

First off, I want to give a big thank to Eva, without him this chapter won't even existed, let alone get to be in his own story. In the recent months, I got a really heavy writer's block, so I didn't even try to do s***. I get really sad and all that j***, so I didn't have the courage to write anything.

But then one day, I wake up in the morning and decided to look at my fanfiction account, and re-read all of my story. And that's when I realized how far I had come. Through a cartoon about princess and action, I was lured into this fanfiction website, and started my days as a writer. At first, it was hard to write and to know what my readers want and not wanted, and many times I feel discourage from how crappy it was.

Then, I met SonicELITE.

He was a great guy, I see how many great authors was still writing to this day thank to him. The guy was nice, charming and well all of that funny friendly stuffs. He encourage me, and message and talk with me whenever he could, and it was great.

Only through him that I even continued my first story in the first place, so he had my greatest thank, and I hope he is doing okay.

Then I met many more.

Eva, Anonymims, Smitty theories, Mr Drawer and more.

Although I don't have the times to talk with them much anymore, I wanted to write this to let them know that I had not forgotten about you, and you all have my greatest gratitude for everything you have done, and let you know that I own them the best of thanks, and I made this chapter as a gift for all of you, if you are still around to read it.

So thank you, and I hope we meet again soon.


	2. Something from godlegend, I can't see it

hi everyone, Mr.E here! thank you all for your reviews and feedback on this experimental story. I'm really glad so many of you helped out! it means a lot to me and the author godlegend. Here's something he sent to me and I'm not really sure what it is. I'm supposed to close my eyes and not read it yet so yeah Umm thank you so much for everything, and helping out we really appreciate it and here's something from godlegend. have a great week and enjoy!

* * *

YES, THIS IS AN UPDATE, SO DON'T TURN AWAY.

ANYWAY, LET ME TELL YOU A STORY.

IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH THE SVTFOE FANDOM, THEN YOU WOULD DEFINITELY KNOW EVAUNIT42.

You know, that awesome guy who writes stories that gave you diabetes over there? If you are some sort of newbies, go and check him out because he is AWESOME.

So basically, yesterday when I was busy scrolling through Tumblr, I saw a post from Marionette, aka Deth, saying that that post was A HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIFT for Eva.

Yes, you heard that right, yesterday was HIS birthday. Which to clarify, is October 26th.

At least I think so? I'm not very sure, my head hurt as s*** right now, so I can't think correctly.

If I am wrong, then I will edit this chapter to corrects it and hide behind my curtain of shame for the rest of my life, but if I am right then, well...nothing lost!

So, what I am going to do, is to write a very, very humorous chapter as a gift, a present for him, and let him know how much I appreciate everything that he did and still does for me.

…Huh, so that's why everybody hates me.

But unfortunately, I am going on a trip tomorrow, so I will have to delay the update for several reasons, which you definitely don't want to hear about.

BUT, this update here is also out because I want to spread the words to his fans and several authors, whom which all know E.

If you are hearing this, then I am asking you to all send your own special gifts to Eva, for being an amazing authors and awesome friends, someone that have been giving this very fandom life and maintain it throughout the year and the hiatus.

Without him, it is very possible that none of us would have met, or even be that interested in SVTFOE in the first place.

I'm not asking much, it could be a post on Tumblr, a chapter, or even a Drawing, it doesn't matter that how much or how little efforts you are giving into this, all you need to do is to show that you care.

So, that's it, I will do mine once I be back, and I hope that everyone that had talk and understand how amazing E is, will hear this and heed my call.

Goodbye, and I will see you later.


	3. Happy Birthday Nova ( XxinfamousxX321)

Hey everyone, Mr.E here with another oneshot , this time a song fic, submitted to me. in this case my good friend Zeke or better known as XxinfamousxX321 who wrote this amazing little covy oneshot. This takes place at Nova's 15th birthday but in Latino culture and tradition, referred to as Quinceanera which is a very special coming of age celebration. and what better way to celebrate the newest heir to the wand's big day than some cute covy moments? Please leave a review and let him know how he did.

* * *

Song by Prince Royce - "Las Cosas Pequeñas"

Nova was getting nervous about the dance with her main Chambelan, Connor, but why is she getting nervous about dancing with him? He is Nova's right hand man, her best friend that went thick and thin through fighting monsters to the dread of high school, maybe it was his appearance, the red and black suits him too well. Connor, on the other hand, was trying to handle his hormones as well. Nova was already beautiful, why did she needs makeup for that, the dress suits her personality, maybe Mr. Diaz needs to lose the fluff covering her shoulders and chest, but all-in-all, she was amazing, the colors were working with her so much, he can't stop thinking about it.

"Ok, everybody, time for the Tradición Latina! We need the Women of the Hour and her main chambelan to step up to the dance floor!" The DJ announced and everyone cleared except Nova and Connor, both on opposite sides of the dance floor. Connor was given confident handshakes and pats on the back by the boys, while Nova was also given confidences by the girls, saying their good lucks and don't sweat it's. As the music starts to play the instrumental part, both the nervous teens moved towards the center of the court. In the sidelines, Star and Sol were ready, cameras ready for every angle, even though the Diazes funded a local film group to record every moment so Nova and reminisce when she feels like it and put it in her mementos. Marco was keeping everything clean and neat, nice Safe Dad. The music plays.

Royce

Haaa Uhh, Uhhh

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Connor took Nova's hand and brought her close to him and begin their waltz. Nova's mind was scrambled, when did Connor took the driver's seat of this dance? When did he become this talented in bachata? All these questions were forming in her head, but as they dance, she can't help but just mentally saying that Connor looks handsome WAIT WHAT! WHY DID i THOUGHT ABOUT THAT, CONNOR IS MY BEST FRIEND, THIS IS ONLY TRADITION!

Tu Sonrisa

Tu Carita

Tu Forma De Ser

Precio No Tiene

Y Es Amor

Yo Lo Se

Nada Vale Mas Que Un Beso Fiel

Connor isn't fluent in Spanish, but he feels the love in the music, what's with Spanish music and love? Hope Nova isn't fluent to know the meaning, much to the despise, Nova has learned Spanish by her grandparents, but her writing couldn't save her life, and she is going full on red because this is about love and does she feel that for Connor. She secretly adores Connor, but she fears that she's living the cliche of best friends-turned-lovers and Connor doesn't feel the same for her.

Y Son Las Cosas Pequeñas

Un Te Quiero

Un Te Amo (Un Te Amo)

Y Son Las Cosas Pequeñas

Un Abrazo

Un Te Extraño (Un Te Extraño)

As the teens dance their hearts out, they clicked. The chemistry was created and they felt the rhythm and know each other. Both cracked a smile and continued and adding more moves to the dance, receiving cheers and applause from the crowd. Nova would twirl Connor for the fun of it and Connor would dip her from time to time, making the uneasiness disappear and both were actually having fun.

Y La Forma De Tu Mirar

Es Lo Que Me Enseña A Como Amar

Y La Forma De Tu Expresar

Es Lo Que Supera Lo Material

Por Tu Amor Puedo Respirar, Aqui Quiero Estar

During the dance, the spotlights changed their hue of color to a red color, similar to the Blood Moon red. Why? Let's say a certain Queen magically set this up so she could win a bet of who would kiss first, she betted on Nova while her King betted on Connor. It wasn't the only two that went on the bet, mostly everyone betted on who would kiss who and do they even kiss during the dance. Rumors said that the total pool was close to $100,000! Yeah, that much.

Y Son Las Cosas Pequeñas

Un Te Quiero

Un Te Amo (Un Te Amo)

Un Recuerdo, Para Siempre

Un Beso En La Frente

Es Lo Mas Importante

Y Es Amor

Yo Lo Se

Nada Podra Igualar Tu Sencilles

"Excuse me," Nova spoke up, "Where's my friend, Connor? He wasn't this talented in dancing, let alone bachata." "Well, princess, your dad taught me for a good amount of time, you remember those times I have to cancel out Friendship Thursdays cuz I'm busy, well your parents taught me this and your mom was trying to give me some advice and I had to bear their kissing sessions when they were trying to show me some dance moves…" Connor said. Nova interrupted him with ewws and grosses because her parents are always showing excessive PDA when they always dance or be in close proximity.

Y Son Las Cosas Pequeñas

Un Te Quiero

Un Te Amo (Un te Amo)

Y Son Las Cosas Pequeñas

Un Abrazo

Un Te Extraño (Un Te Extraño)

Y la Forma de Tu Mirar

Es Lo Que Me Enseña A Como Amar

Y La Forma De Tu Expresar

Es Lo Que Supera Lo Material

Por Tu Amor Puedo Respirar, Aqui Quiero Estar

As the beat changes, the two broke apart and did their solos, Connor swaying left and right while Nova elegantly twirls.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

At the last note, Connor "ropes" Nova in to come to his direction, earning some laughter and cheers from the crowd.

Ha! Ladies

Come On, You Already Know!

Royce

 _[x2:]_

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

"Ok, I admit, you are not bad Connie, you do know how to woo a girl with your dance moves." Connor thought about, Missy was there, but in a rare site, she mouthed out 'kiss her', what did she mean by that? And why is she holding money in her hands?

 _[x2:]_

Y Son Las Cosas Pequeñas

Un Te Quiero

Un Te Amo (Un te Amo)

Y Son Las Cosas Pequeñas

Un Abrazo

Un Te Extraño

Nova was mesmerized by Connor, his cuteness and his little tux did the job of just letting her hormones do the talking. "It's now or never, Nova." she whispered quietly.

(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Por Tu Amor Puedo Respirar

Aqui Quiero Estar

As the song ends, Nova blindly rove her hands to Connor's cheeks. Connor froze because Nova was looking with her heart shaped pupils, is that normal in the Butterfly family. She leans in closer and slowly closes her eyes, lips about to meet. Connor was taking this moment slowly, letting this burn in his permanent memory, as Nova's lips parted his and met, forming to their partner's and perfectly fitted. As Nova take in Connor's taste, her body glows into a light blue-ish light, enclosing her in it. As the light grows stronger, a set of red wings poked out, bigger than her usual wings, but more complete. The light faded and Nova gained consciousness and looked behind her, red wings longer than her arm length and more complete than her stubby wings before. As the events passed, the crowd roared with cheers, grunts, and "I won". Everyone was given their gains, Marco gave Star $650, Moon gave River 2 medium bags of golds, and Zeke was sitting on a pile of money.

"Did they bet on us on who kissed who?" Connor coughed up. "Yep." Nova said plainly. "So…" Connor spoke with blushes on his cheeks, "Memorable Quince?" "Yeah, new wings, seeing a wager mayhem, and kissed my best friend with my mom recording everything, but it was great. Did you...you know...uhh?" Connor nearly passed out when Nova asked that question. How does he respond? Does he like her that way? Does this make them a couple now? "I did, and it is now stuck in my memory…", he said without knowing. At the sound of that, Nova mindlessly grasp Connor's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Good, cuz I had to blast you if you said no." Both smiled as they spot their hands intertwined, Connor leans in and kissed Nova's cheek, earning a blush to both, now it's Nova's turn to freeze. "That's for the kiss..."


End file.
